gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Mep
Alf Mep is a half-Dryad druid, who lived most of his life in Doromir. He accompanied his best friend, Grendel, on the Hunt for the Horns, and afterwards he married Alyssa, and became Spirit of the Vale. 'Summary' *'Name': Alf Mep *'Other Names': Alf Mep, Mep, Speedy, The Spirit of the Vale, any insult that implies bestiality. *'Home: '''Originally Doromir, now the Vale of Unicorns *'Born': 10th Dec, 1453 *'Age': 22 *'Level': 20 *'Race:' Ardanian/Half-Dryad *'Profession': Druid/Shepherd 'Background' Alf was born on the 10th December, 1453, in the Forest of Maron. His father, Ilk, was a hunter from Doromir. Whilst hunting in the forest one day, Ilk met a Dryad named Tiriana, the guardian of Maron Forest. The two fell in love instantly. Ilk married her instantly, and they consummated the marriage inside her sacred tree, a giant willow. Ilk wasn't sure how long he stayed in the tree with her. It seemed like only a couple of hours, but when he left it was obvious it had been longer than that. At least a few days. Ilk returned to the village, taking Tiriana with him. The common people of the village feared Tiriana, as she was of the fey, and they drove her out of the village. She returned to the forest to live. Ilk visited her often, but was unable to stay with her, having responsibilities in the village, in particular his aging mother. Tiriana frequently begged him to stay, but each time Ilk refused, reluctant to leave his mother. On the night of the 11th December, Gora (Ilk's mother) passed away. Heartbroken, and with nothing to keep him in Doromir any longer, Ilk returned to the Forest of Maron, to spend the rest of his days with his wife. When he returned however, his wife was gone. Inside the tree was a bundle wrapped in leaves- a baby. A note lay next to him: ''"My Dearest Ilk, This is your son. Look after him well!" Ilk was devastated. Where had Tiriana gone? Why? He looked everywhere for here, all over Nuledor, and even as far as Galenor. But there was no sign of her. In despair, Ilk returned to Doromir, where he raised his son, who he named Alf, after his own father. Never wanting to return to the forest, Ilk gave up his hunter's job, and instead became a shepherd, living a few miles outside Doromir. Alf was fifteen when his father died. Ilk, whilst wandering through the Forest of Enedhaur, still in search of his wife, was beset upon by a group of orcs, and slain. His body was returned to Doromir by a soldier from Cathton. Alf took over his fathers flock. In the summer of his sixteenth year, Alf's sheep were attacked by Wolves. Alf ran the four miles back the village in order to get help. His fey blood had given him excellent speed, and he made it to the village in time for help. With the help of Kilnar, the blacksmith, and Rubb Grumm, the innkeeper, the wolves were beaten off, saving the majority of his flock. His quickness earned him the name 'Fast Alf' or 'Speedy.' The Great Winter of 1469 killed off Alf's flock, and he returned to the village, taking residence with Drin Marn, one of his father's old friends. Drin died of frostbite a few months later, leaving the house to Alf. He eventually got a job doing chores on Hurin's farm. His best friend was Wilhaet Brem. When Grendel moved to the village, he and Alf became fast friends, and they had many adventures together. Grendel also became good friends with Wilhaet Brem, and the three became inseperable. Alf moved in with Maree Almar a few months later. Maree had moved into the old house of his father's, and Alf thought it would be fitting to return there. When Grendel's arch-nemesis, Zardock, set off for the Vale of Unicorns, Alf accompanied his friends on their quest to stop him. Mep proved himself many times on the quest. Whilst on his long journey, Mep met and fell in love with Alyssa, a Healer from Salasia. Unfortunately, the two were seperated, after Mep was sucked into the Demon Wastes by the evil Kranthrax . Following Zardock's defeat, Mep returned to the earthnode at the Vale of Unicorns , to take over Galana's role as the spirit of the vale. He never returned to Doromir, though he was visited often. Alyssa finally came to the vale, and she stayed with him, to be his wife Mep is a tall but greasy man, with a permanent smile, and an almost tangible smell. Nothing seems to offend him, and he always grins as if he knows something you don’t. He is also an expert at cuisine and is responsible for inventing the immodestly named Meptatoes and Meptable Soup. Stats *'LANGUAGES:' Ardanian 7, Mizanian 2, Parzifan 7, Rhutalathian 3 *'PP': 45 *'HITS': 142 *'AT:' 1 *'DB': 45 *'SPECIAL:' Half-Druid: ''Mep can talk to trees, and can 'Tree-Door' at will. ''Spirit of the Vale: Mep always knows everything that occurs in the Vale of Unicorns, and can talk to Unicorns. Primary Skills 'Spell-Lists' Items of Note The Green Mask- Wearer has access to every Druid base list, and 50pp a day to spend on them. x3 PP. The Sword of Cernunos- +20 magic Longsword, x2 damage. Cannot be used to harm any animal. Wielder has access to all Ranger Lists, 100pp a day to use at will. Character created by Paul Jones and Stuart Eadie. Name Created by ICE Category:Characters Category:Ardanians Category:Dryads Category:Druids Category:PCs Category:Hunt for the Horns Category:Mep Category:Unicorn Vale